


All These Reasons

by tomlin_nope



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, im sorry, real tears were shed in the making of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlin_nope/pseuds/tomlin_nope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SORRY</p><p>I might make a full fic out of this but I'm not sure yet (endgame Larry) . Yes? No? Maybe So?</p></blockquote>





	All These Reasons

Eleanor,

So Louis is gonna move in with you I hear?   
  
Are you sure you’re gonna be able to handle him?   
  
He’s crazy messy.  
When he gets out of the shower there’s gonna be water all over the floor  
His clothes probably won’t make it to the hamper   
And forget about ever having a clean kitchen.  
  
There will be a surface of stickiness covering the counters from even the simplest of tasks  
When he tries to cook you’ll probably have to leave the windows open to air out the smoke- even in the dead of winter.  
You’ll probably have to order out  more then you’d like   
And every time he’ll request it be from the same chinese place down the road that always gives him an extra fortune cookie.   
  
Plus he’s loud. Like all the time. He sings bad pop songs at the top of his lungs when he’s happy, sad, mad whatever.  
He’ll probably wake you up laughing at the tv in the middle of the night when he can’t sleep  
And when he’s cold he’ll push his toes on you until they warm up- freezing you in the process.   
  
And his begging face will be pulled out in the least opportune moments.  
When he wants to do something crazy and spontaneous when you just wanna sleep   
When he feels a little lonely and just wants a cuddle  
And when he knows he’s done something to make you angry because he simply can’t help it.  
  
Sometimes you’ll wanna smack him.  
But that’s what makes living with him so fun.  
So enjoy    
You have my partner in crime, my best friend, the reason for my smile.  
  
My soulmate.   
  
Treat him right.   
  
They say if you love something let it go so I guess that’s what I’m doing. We always joked that I was a hopeless romantic and I guess in the end I really am just that  
  
Hopeless  
  
-Harry 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY
> 
> I might make a full fic out of this but I'm not sure yet (endgame Larry) . Yes? No? Maybe So?


End file.
